


Bloodflow 饮血问心

by illyasuiel, tyrotheterrible, WhoreofBabylon (Fayland)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Government Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, In Which Loki Is Not Well, M/M, Protective!Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Random Extras Dying, Random Extras DyingThe Avengers Are Terrible Therapists, Solitary Confinement, Warning: Loki, community：norsekink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyasuiel/pseuds/illyasuiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/WhoreofBabylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>长久以来，Thor都认为他的弟弟死了。相对于现实情况来说，这可能更好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270601) by [tyrotheterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible). 



> 作者注：  
> 应Norsekink上的这个梗：“简单来说-在雷神电影之后，Loki落到中庭，被政府俘虏折磨。在Thor成为复仇者的一员之后，他找到了Loki，救出了他，照顾他，直至他恢复健康。”  
> 我满脑子都被这个梗占领啦，所以你们看到了这个诡异的东西。文里有一些奇怪的脑内，当然最终是slash。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 文章写于《复仇者联盟》上映前，后《雷神》设定，与复仇者电影设定完全无关。

第一章：序

 

“你要理解这个地方的状态。”Fury局长一边走一边解释，回头看了眼Thor。他的声音在厚重钢材铸制的墙壁里回荡，留下微小的回音——如同他们俩被所在一个金属厚盒里。“我们不大会带人来这下面。太危险了。”

“那为何要带我来？”Thor质疑道，他觉得他自己几乎充塞了整个狭窄的走廊，尽管Fury的姿态如往常一般傲慢，身量也一如以往。

“因为我们认为你也许与这个有关系。”

这地方像是个迷宫。Thor已经不知道他们走了多深或是多远；他们像是转了无数个弯，经过了无数扇配有装甲的门，如果要他独自找到来时的路，Thor觉得自己绝对会永远迷失在这里——他隐约怀疑这才是重点。

“零号试验体已经在这里呆了太久，没人能想起来具体有多久了。”Fury介绍道，随后将手掌平置于一个面板上，凑近身体以便让他的那只完好的眼睛正对仪器，随后那东西大声念了一遍他的名字。似乎是某种魔法作用，一扇门忽然在原先空无一物的地方出现。“零号试验体在我做指挥之前就在那里了。”

他打了个手势，让Thor跟上。

“他没有身份证明，没有社安号，没有指纹记录，没有我们能够追踪的任何记录。”他接着说，“对于官方记录而言，他不存在。我们完全不知道他从哪里来，因为所有的记录在40年代都已损毁。就我们知道的，他曾被作为试验体。”

Thor扫视了一下周围。他们走得越深，空气便益发传来类似于某种封闭洞穴、或甚至是一座久封初启的古墓里的腐败味道。一丝幽闭恐惧症的前兆让Thor的脊背感到阵刺痛。他们已在地底深处，万亿吨泥土和岩石笼于他们头上，阳光已遥不可及。

“当医务人员采你的血样的时候，我们以为我们会找到某种未知的样本，”Fury再度开口。周遭的空气仿佛降了几度，Thor几乎可以看到Fury开口时呼出的白气，“某种我们从没见过的DNA序列。”

他们终于走到了廊道尽头。Fury停在一扇极其厚重的门前，那门像是某种巨大沉重的阀门，那种仅仅存在于世界尽头的门。他转过身来面对Thor。

“然而，我们却找到了一个配对。”

他按下了一个按钮，墙上的一个面板缓缓打开，露出一面宽阔的暗色窗。透过窗能看到一个狭小的，光秃秃的房间，除了走道上透进去的细微光线只有一片黑暗。Thor走近一步，眯起眼往玻璃里看。房间的墙壁像是垫了什么东西，看上去是软的。在这囚牢的墙上，有个人影，正被用一种奇怪纤细的手铐铐着固定在墙上。

那人抬起头。他的脸藏于阴影里，被脏污的头发盖着，因而无法辨认。Thor却能看到那人的嘴唇稍动，开阖成言，嘴角裂出一个尖锐的笑来。

“我看到你了。”

Thor的脊柱如灌冰水。倏忽间，他记起了恐惧的感觉。

“这就是零号试验体。”Fury开口，“你不会碰巧认出他了吧？”

他轻叩了一个开关，光线如洪水般让整个囚室覆没。Thor的双腿霎时失去了知觉，他整个人崩溃于那观察窗之前，在上面撞出重重一声——而这让那个囚犯笑了起来。

“Loki。”他喃喃道。


	2. （第二章）第一节

1918/5/28

法国，恩河

 

“你请（牌语），”那是个叼着大烟斗卷烟、粗鲁而低沉、却能听出愉悦的声音。

接着是一声低低的怒吼，以及牌被扔到泥地里时湿润的拍击声。第一个声音笑起来，声如闷雷滚滚。

“啊，Jimmy，可别输不起啊。”

第二把声音轻哼了一声，“不是输不起。金美罗玩厌了。”

“扑克？”

“打死也不要。你出老千。”

“我出老千？撒谎可不好啊老兄。”

“呵呵。”

天很暗。头顶的星云密厚，比往常黯淡不少，像是星光被炮火硝烟或是什么毒气给稀释一空。尽管如此，那消沉星色和着光晕有些脏的半月，依旧能在停战区上投下长而斑驳的阴影——那是刺棘电线、弹片、未爆的弹药和残肢的阴影。寂静笼罩着战壕，偶尔被鼾声、洗牌声和间歇的轻声呻吟打断。战场上的僵持让双方都有些焦躁，他们只能照看着伤员、填上弹药，等着天亮。

因此那突然的怪声让每一个人——美国佬英国乖宝法国胡子德国前线猪猡都抬起了头【注1】。

那听起来就像一根锈掉的工字梁在压力下扭曲的声音，或是什么巨大的结构断裂的轰响，像是哪怕死人们都未曾听过的巨响——如同从万里之外传来一样。

第一个人睁着惨绿色的眼睛，向天上看了一眼，又抽了口卷烟。

“妈的到底是啥？”第二个声音嚷了一声，伸长了他的粗脖子。

第一个人在烟雾里轻咳了一声。

那些星星扭曲起来，沸腾着，然后居然又散开了，在夜穹上有个大洞打开，如同一颗巨怪的、不断膨胀的瞳孔，瞪着下方血染的土地。在那完全的黑暗之后什么也没有，那种黑暗让恩河边所有人的计量都不由得颤抖起来。那是一种在时间之外的黑暗，那是寰宇在真正成为宇宙之前的颜色。即便是那两个专心打牌的家伙——那俩人就像两堵肌肉墙——都不由得颤抖着嘴唇，像狼直面烈火一般寒毛直竖。

有什么从那裂口掉了下来，很小一颗，千条视线于是随之下落。那东西直落在停战区的正中，作为炸弹来说太小了，但太暗了，看不清那究竟是什么。天上的裂口随着另一阵不属于地球的声音而闭阖，像是穹窿瞬间愈合的伤口，倏忽间便如同未有一般。

在那神秘的东西落在地上之前，突然闪过某种毒药绿色的光，以及一阵冷风。没人听见撞击的声音。也没有别的事发生。一个个戴着头盔的脑袋于是从刺棘电线后面冒出来。

“别管它。”一个上尉叫了一声，接着还有法语或者德语的应合。玩牌的两人交换了一个眼色。

“他们会让我们去拿的，对吧？”第二个人说。

“有可能。”

于是第二个家伙叹口气，擦了擦眉毛上的汗。

有个人影从地上站起来——高，瘦，像人一样。对于一个刚从天上掉下来的人来说，他也站得太稳了一些。他转过头，扫了一眼周边的焦土。

随着一声命令，六个美国佬只带着子弹带和刺刀就从战壕里跑了出来，小心地靠近那个人影。其中一个叫那家伙报出自己的名字和番号。那人影转向他，头歪了一下，那双绿眼睛在暗夜里闪烁，冰冷，空洞。

“虫豸。”

那声音清晰，优美，但如同冰原一样空虚。那俩玩牌的家伙几乎觉得耳朵一痛。第一个人又一次抬了抬眉毛。

“说清你的身份！”士兵大吼起来。

接着，那个从天上坠下的男人居然开始笑了起来，那么轻，以至于玩牌的两人即便感觉敏锐，也需要尽力去听。

那听起来就像他刚刚明白了什么极其搞笑或者讽刺的事情——那是一种从鼻腔里出来的、自嘲的笑。而且他并不停下来。哪怕经过某种正常的界限之后他都不停。那笑声音反而更响了，音调高起来，在歇斯底里的边缘徘徊，又高速跌入疯狂的深渊里。但那笑声就是不停。

黑暗中，绿色的光炸开，让每双盯着的双眼几被灼伤，那些大兵则尖叫起来。

子弹上膛的声音纷纷在战场上响起。那些士兵已焦得只剩骨头。那男人却依旧在笑。

战壕里的士兵们开火了。那男人手臂一挥便挡开所有子弹，如同挥开蚊蝇一般，接着开始往协约国一边的战场走去。他的身后有件披风，枪炮的闪光映出他衣物上的某些金属。

冷绿色的火焰在他手中燃烧，像条龙一般窜进一个战壕，吞没了一切。尖叫声振聋发聩，而那男人依旧在笑。

玩牌的两人第二次交换了眼神。

第一个人开口，“Jimmy，不会怕了吧？”他咧开嘴笑了，露出他的白牙，哦这可真有意思。他的卷烟屁股丢在泥里，冷了。

第二个人无视了他，双眼胶着在停战区的那身影上。

在他俩声后有人开口，“Howlett，Creed，现在游戏归你们了。”

“终于！”第一个人低吼起来。

两个打牌的家伙从战壕里跳起来向前冲。

那人尽管看上去如此纤瘦单薄，但两个人才把他制伏。他一次次挣脱，与他们角力，以巧劲躲过他们的蛮力，闪避着、蹈跃着、大笑着——他一直在笑。他讥笑着他俩，让他们互相朝着对方冲去。很快那疯狂的笑声中便混入了两个大兵野蛮的咆哮和低吼。

但最终，他气力竭尽。

他们把他拖到地上，拽着他的头猛击那黑土，直到那人最终停下操蛋的尖笑。

===========

【注1】原文是doughboy-Tommy-poilu-Frontzschwein 战时四国士兵的戏称


	3. （第三章）第二节

“Loki.”

Fury向Thor投来一个探寻性的目光，“没错，这就是他称呼自己的名字，”他接着说，“你介意告诉我一下你怎么知道的不？”

那……生物……就在那道玻璃之后，在那薄光之下扭动，如同这光线刺痛了他。他被剥夺了所有的衣物，光裸着，带着病态的苍白，青蓝的血管蛇一般在皮肤下蜿蜒，像是瓷器表面蛛网般的裂纹。他的胸腔起伏，如同上岸的鱼一般喘着气。

这不可能。

这不可能。

这幅骨骼，这种样子，这——这种可怕的样子，这不可能是他离开太久而被长久思念的弟弟。他的复仇者工作给他带来一些影响，总有些人会玩些卑劣行径。可能Thor正在做一个噩梦——自从他眼看着Loki双手松开长矛的那天起，无数噩梦中的一个。很快他就会醒，浑身虚汗，外面雷声隆隆，而他独自一人在房间里，无人可以相对而泣。

但那张脸。不去理睬时间留下的纹路，不去看那双颊的凹陷，那些骨骼上的深深阴影，那张脸……无论在哪里见到，Thor必然能认出。那张脸，那双亮绿的眼睛。尽管那微笑已被疯狂扭曲，他也能认出。

“Loki。”

Thor的手握成拳，抵在玻璃上，指节发出声响。

“让我进去。”他以一种甚至自己都无法辨认的声音说。

Fury盯着他。

“你是认真的？”

“让，我，进，去。”灯光突然一闪。

“这男人是地球上最强的变异人类之一，”Fury如此形容，“他被关在下面那么久很可能已经疯了。你要求我干的事简直是在给你自个儿签死亡通知书。”

“不许这样说我弟弟！”Thor弯下身来，以一种自他好斗的年青时都未曾经历的狂怒笼罩了神盾局局长，而Fury也没有闪躲，只是抬了抬眉。“无论他做了什么，无论他的身体或是心理状况如何——他都是Loki Odinson，他是我弟弟，我绝对不允许你再假以微词！现在打开他的囚笼大门，Nick Fury，不然我将用我的双手撕开！”

随着Thor的暴怒，寂静随之充斥了整个金属走道。Fury沉稳地盯着他——以一种胆敢挑战半神之人的勇气，摇了摇头。

“既然你愿意去死。”他如此说，耸了耸肩。

Thor转向玻璃，看着那曾是他弟弟的身影——不，他依旧是他的弟弟，从未不是过。无论以何种方式。一种可怕的疼痛在Thor的胸腔里轰鸣，Loki在那灯光下畏缩着，而他从未见过这样的Loki，而他已经在这里……

“多久了？”Thor随着门嘎吱着缓慢打开的声音问道。

“什么？”Fury正前倾着看向墙上的一块控制板。

“他在这里多久了？”

“告诉过你了，”Fury没有抬头，“久到没有人能记得了。”

Thor眯起眼。

囚室的门后退着，金属与金属摩擦着——而它们几十年都没动过了。在那刺耳的噪音之下，Thor能够听见低低的呢喃，苦涩地被吐出。

“——他们终于想起来给点光了吗，在那么久之后，在那么久的寂静和黑暗之后，难道他们觉得这会让我高兴？不，不，他们又会折磨我，还想要我感激，告诉他们，告诉他们把这肮脏的狗圈从我身上拿掉我就会给他们看看他们想要的——”

Thor的心脏如同被一只冰爪挠过。那声音，他熟悉那声音，他渴求了很久想要听那声音——但不是这样，不是以这种方式。

“——哥哥，别这样，求你了。”那声音里的苦涩忽又消失，变成了某种几乎是孩子气的抱怨，“求你了，别离开我，即便你不是真的，我真的需要你，我快疯了，哥哥，别走，求你了——”

在Thor自己能意识到之前，他就把那阻碍他近Loki身的、半开的大门击碎了，而Fury咆哮着他的名字让他停下，那金属在他的拳头下尖叫着弯折裂开，Loki也因此尖叫起来“不要了不要了不要了太吵了别！！！”那束缚Loki细瘦手臂的东西在Thor把他解下来的时候变成白热的金属，灼伤了Thor的手。

——接着，Loki便倒进他的怀里，太过虚弱而无法站立，浑身苍白，虚弱至极，Thor双手抱着他脆弱的弟弟，带着雷霆之怒走向Fury。

“你这样毫无荣耀可言！”他咆吼起来，灯在他的身边闪闪烁烁。“你就这么让一个人被永久囚禁，被所有人忘掉，最后赐予他一个体面的死？这难道是什么怜悯还是善良？！我绝不会让这继续下去！”

“好了好了平静下来，我们好好谈，”Fury这么说，但Thor立刻打断了。

“有什么好谈？！”他回击，Loki已经毫无意识，在他哥哥的怀抱里无力而软弱，像是阁楼里翻出来的破布偶。“这是我的弟弟，而你们却把他像动物一样关起来！不——甚至不如动物——你还会喂动物吧不是吗？！让我从这个可憎的监狱里出去，Fury，让我们出去，不然我以众神之父的名义发誓，你将不会见到明天的太阳！”

Fury抬起手，做出安抚的姿态，摇了摇头，“好的好的，没问题。”他的话听起来更多是恼怒而非害怕，“我会带你们出去，接着我们可以像文明人一样谈话，而不是你随时要把我的头打烂，听懂没？”

Thor盯着他，试图从他的独眼里看出什么诡计的可能。他无迹可寻，因而点了点头。


	4. （第四章）第三节

我本能够做到的，父亲！我可以做到的！

他的手如此疼痛，垂挂在父亲和兄长的下方。.

为了您！

那傲慢的父神向下看，用独眼盯着他，眼神无法辨识。

为了我们所有人！

那傲慢的父神啊，如此近却也如此遥远，兄长如同往常一样身处中间，永远在他们中间。他手握冰冷的金属，感受不到任何抚慰性质的温暖。那么远啊。

不，Loki。

那傲慢的父神，惊悸而震惊地盯着他那素非亲子——仅仅是裹在一张偷来的皮里的噩梦——的儿子

所以一切都结束了。归于坠落。

他落在仿佛另一个人的身体里，全身肆虐着参差的痛苦。

他被绑着。他知道这个只因为它能够感到他皮肤上的紧缚，那深深入肉。他的头隐隐作痛，他的思维如碎石般四裂于地。

当他试图恢复一点神志的时候，他能听到一点点声音。他不知道他们在说什么。他只知道，他并不认识他们。

他捡获了一点点记忆的碎片。坠落。那感觉好遥远，就像是别人的记忆，尽管他很清楚这就是他的。——又能是谁的呢？他试图挣脱那将他绑在坚硬表面的舒服。没用。太虚弱了。

不。现在挣扎没有用。最好等等——等着恢复一些。不会太久。最多几个小时。那时他就足够有力，能够逃脱了。

那么此时，就休息吧。让那些人觉得抓到了他。等待，休息，听。

他试图从那记忆的瓦砾中分拣出情绪，或者感情。什么都行。但他什么都没找到。  
\---------

过了一会儿，他身处于一间帆布小屋里。他的手腕被粗糙的链子固定，让他坐在金属的小椅子上。他被换上一套过长的衣服和裤子，白色的，像是某种制服，但没有显著特征。他感觉有些无力。他似乎服下了什么东西。

这都不会让他困扰。只要一个手势，一个词，他就可以离开了。

但他有些好奇。

一个男人，高大壮硕，因身上戴着的金属而闪光，在他面前来来回回地走动。Loki的目光跟着他，头向后挪了挪，唯有眼神随之而动。

“你是谁？”那人这样问——他自称为Nathaniel Gunner上士，好像这头衔是什么护身符，好像有什么意义一样。他不信似地摇了摇他的公猪脑袋，“我从没见过能做像你之前那样的事儿的人。”

Loki抬起了一边眉毛。那只是他脸上的一个小小动作，没有更多的表示了。

“你想知道我的名字？”他问，颇感无趣，完全没被打动。

“刚开始的时候，没错，”这位Nathaniel Gunner这样说，“但之后，我想知道你为谁工作。你对我来说听起来像个英国人，不过你也肯定不是我在这场战争里遇到的第一个萎包叛徒。”

Loki毫不幽默地轻笑了一声，笑容看上去只像一道斧头的裂伤，“我没有盟友，”他低声说，“没有——朋友；我不为别人干活，只为我自己。”他的视线游移到周边的织物墙上。“你叫我叛徒……可能你说的是事实。也可能，和别人一样，你只是无知地说了一句话。”

“别绕圈子，小白脸。”Gunner说，他咆哮着，大概想表现得吓人一些。“我要知道你的名字。”

“我的名字？”Loki让视线回到那人水蓝色的眼睛上。他依旧在微笑。“我猜现在是叫Loki。当我想起来的时候，我会告诉你我的姓氏。”

“Low-kee？”Gunner重复了一遍，像是这是他听到的最荒唐的事儿，“听起来像个东方人。”

“不是。”Loki说，。

Gunner抿起嘴。这让他看起来像一条不悦的斗牛犬。“好吧，行啊，你可以继续嘴硬下去。”他这样说，“你是不是认为这很有趣？还觉得这是什么游戏？！”

“是啊。”Loki弯了弯他的长指，“而且我快要失去兴趣了。”

“看看你被关几天之后还会有多少乐趣！”Gunner吼起来。

Loki仔细地看了看天花板。

“我想不太会有。”他如此回答。

那锁链爆开来，解决一切问题。Loki从椅子上站起来，愉悦地发现即便纤瘦如他，他也远高于那猪猡般的人；他手一弹，一股暗力量便把Gunner从帐篷闭合的边上扔飞出去。

世界似乎有些倾斜，Loki试图继续走，他踉踉跄跄，却依旧笑着。他思索着，他们给了他什么药，在真正起效之前，有多少进入了他的身体。

他走出帐篷，跨过那死人的尸体。三根飞镖钉在他的腿上，咻—咻—咻；带来的疼痛很小，但黑暗却袭上他的脑海，他笑着，倒在泥地里。  
=======================


End file.
